


Не по плану

by Astrellka



Series: Хабашира/Хирума [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drama, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Хирума Ёичи всегда всё планировал. Даже когда поступал спонтанно. Ну, просто в этом случае времени на обдумывание плана уходило существенно меньше, чем обычно. Хороший план ведёт к победе, это же очевидно. Вот почему, когда отношения с Хабаширой Рюи обрели какую-то ясность, Хирума по привычке стал обдумывать их дальнейшее развитие.
Relationships: Habashira Rui/Hiruma Youichi
Series: Хабашира/Хирума [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999372
Kudos: 1





	Не по плану

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах не разрешаю

Хирума Ёичи всегда всё планировал. Даже когда поступал спонтанно. Ну, просто в этом случае времени на обдумывание плана уходило существенно меньше, чем обычно. Хороший план ведёт к победе, это же очевидно. Вот почему, когда отношения с Хабаширой Рюи обрели какую-то ясность, Хирума по привычке стал обдумывать их дальнейшее развитие.   
  
…Вообще-то с Рюи было легко. То есть, конечно, трудно – длиннорукий байкер был не самым приятным человеком в мире, сквернословил и чуть что лез в драку – но Хирума ни за что на свете не променял бы эти немного странные, с виду ужасно колючие отношения на какие-то другие. Привыкший доверять только себе, капитан Devil Bats с удивлением обнаружил, что широкая спина Хабаширы способна защитить его не только от встречного ветра.  
  
…А ещё Рюи умел слушать. И Хирума, о чьих планах все узнавали только в тот момент, когда те осуществлялись, взахлёб рассказывал ему о своих самых безумных идеях. Рассказывал и не верил самому себе, что способен на такое доверие. Нет, у него, конечно, всегда были Мусаши и Курита, но поросёнок в ответ мог только охать и трястись от страха, а Мусаши… Мусаши улыбался своей ироничной улыбкой и вечно пытался всё обломать своим «голосом разума». Кому понравится строить планы захвата мира, если в каждом твоём шаге сомневаются? Хабашира не сомневался. Он мог ехидничать, ругаться, орать, что Хирума спятил, но Ёичи достаточно было посмотреть в его глаза, и он понимал, что байкер пойдёт за ним на край света.  
  
…А ещё Рюи крышесносно, потрясающе нежно умел целоваться. Так, что Хирума даже забывал, кто здесь главный…  
  
В этом-то и заключалась главная проблема. Хирума Ёичи был реалистом и понимал, что за стадией поцелуев неизбежно придет следующая… Когда.. кхм.. когда им придётся.. ну… не только целоваться… И вот тут-то он не собирался уступать.  
  
\- Рррррр! – дьявол во плоти взъерошил и без того пребывающую в хаотичном беспорядке шевелюру и с ненавистью глянул на экран лэптопа.  
  
Может быть, захватить мир и было для него сущим пустяком, но во всём, что касалось отношений, Хирума Ёичи оставался семнадцатилетним подростком. Два дня чтения яойной манги и просмотра гей-порно ни на шаг не приблизили его к желанной цели. Скорее напротив.   
  
\- Чёртовы пидарасы! – выругался Хирума.   
  
Обретённые знания об однополой любви заставляли его морщиться. Давясь отвращением, Хирума досмотрел очередное порно. При попытке представить себя или Хабаширу в аналогичной ситуации воображение отключалось. В кино секс выглядел как-то нелепо, неестественно и до абсурда неискренне. Нет, у них с Рюи всё по-другому… и в этом-то и была сложность.  
  
Технически-то Хирума представлял, что надо делать. Но кто знает, что случится, когда наступит момент Х? Права на ошибку не было. Если он даст слабину, чёртов хамелеон выйдет из-под контроля. И Хирума принял решение. Единственное верное – как ему на тот момент казалось.  
  
Мальчик по вызову был немногим старше самого Хирумы и при этом потрясающе, неправдоподобно красив. В номер он вошёл вразвалочку, нарочито задев Ёичи бедром, обтянутым джинсой. Хирума поморщился. Надо было снять номер в отеле где-нибудь в районе гей-баров, а не заказывать проститутку домой. Но ему так не хотелось тащиться в Синдзюку.  
  
Хирума мрачно захлопнул дверь и обернулся. Юноша с каким-то странным интересом рассматривал его коллекцию оружия.   
  
\- Вы предпочитаете жёсткий секс? – деловито поинтересовался он.  
\- Что??? Нет.. кхм.. – Хирума почувствовал, что теряет инициативу, и ему это не понравилось. – Слушай сюда, чёртов мальчишка…  
\- Акира.  
\- Что?  
\- Меня зовут Акира. Но вы, конечно, можете звать меня «чёртов мальчишка», - гость улыбнулся. – Такса вам известна?  
\- Что? Хм, да, не волнуйся.  
\- Окей. Где мы это будем делать? – Акира выразительно посмотрел на кровать, заваленную яойной мангой, и Хирума, даже и не подумавший убраться к приходу юноши, разозлился:  
\- Тебя что-то смущает, чёртов проститут?  
  
Акира пожал плечами:  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Вы как предпочитаете, сверху или снизу?   
\- Сверху, разумеется! – от бесстыдства парня, так спокойно говорящего о таких интимных вещах, кончики хируминых ушей покраснели.  
\- Я так и подумал, - кивнул мерзавец и принялся расстёгивать рубашку.   
  
Хирума отвёл было глаза, но потом, осознав всю нелепость своего поступка, нарочито внимательно принялся рассматривать Акиру. Мальчишка и правда был хорош. И совершенно не похож на Хабаширу. При мысли о Рюи Хирума напрягся. Нет, он всё делает правильно. В их паре главный – он, Хирума, и при следующей встрече он ещё раз докажет это Хабашире.  
  
Акира, уже раздевшийся до пояса, внимательно посмотрел на клиента, застывшего у двери.  
  
\- Мне вас раздеть? – спокойно спросил он, и Хирума очнулся.   
\- Я сам, - буркнул он.  
  
Он стянул майку через голову и взялся за ремень, как вдруг Акира оказался совсем рядом с ним. Так близко, как Хирума подпускал только Рюи. Тёплая рука обвилась вокруг талии, пальцы надавили на какую-то чувствительную точку на пояснице, и Ёичи ахнул от неожиданности. Другая ладонь юноши скользнула по затылку, ласково погладила короткие светлые волосы и настойчиво потянула голову Хирумы вниз, к чужому рту.  
  
\- В первый раз, да? – прямо в губы шепнул Акира.  
  
Хирума упрямо мотнул головой, сам не понимая, что уклоняется от поцелуя.  
  
\- Иди в постель, чёртов проститут!  
  
Вышло совсем не так грозно, как он планировал, но Акира послушался и отступил назад, увлекая за собой Хируму. Они упали на кровать, и юноша небрежным движением смахнул мангу, попавшуюся ему под руку, на пол. Пальцы Акиры ласково гладили щёку клиента, очерчивая линию скул, а сам Хирума, чувствуя под собой горячее обнажённое тело, отчаянно пытался успокоить бурю эмоций, бушующую у него внутри.   
  
Так близко… Не как на поле, когда ты защищён формой и протекторами, нет… Кожа к коже… Чужое теплое дыхание на твоём лице. Как с Хабаширой… Только нет того самого всепоглощающего доверия, и его отсутствие разделяет их с Акирой больше, чем щитки. Надо просто перетерпеть, и тогда Рюи…  
  
…Короткий стук в дверь заставил Хируму вздрогнуть. Гостей к себе он не звал, управляющий без большой нужды не совался. Единственным, кто приходил к нему, был Хабашира. Но длиннорукий байкер сегодня на слёте, демонстрирует свой отполированный до блеска мотоцикл и катает глупо визжащих девчонок.  
  
Стук повторился. Наверное, всё-таки управляющий. Сейчас быстро выпроводить его и…  
  
\- Хирума, я тебе пожрать принёс…  
  
Рюи.  
Улыбается.   
В руках – пакет из Макдональдса.   
Сердце уходит в пятки, а рука машинально пытается прикрыть дверь, пока копающийся в гамбургерах Хабашира не разглядел, что происходит в комнате.  
  
\- …слёт был дурацкий, вся эта мелкая шпана не стоила моего внимания, и я подумал…  
  
Капитан «Зокугаку» запинается на полуслове и смотрит куда-то за плечо Хирумы. Ёичи не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что именно увидел Хабашира. Вернее, кого. Полуголого красивого мальчишку на хируминой кровати.  
  
\- Хабашира…  
  
Байкер переводит взгляд на Хируму. В его глазах непонимание сменяется болью и обидой.  
  
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь!  
  
«Да нет, именно то! Чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!»  
  
\- Хабашира, я…  
\- Хирума.  
  
Голос «хамелеона» звучит глухо и безжизненно. И у Хирумы внутри всё обрывается: у Рюи, _его_ Рюи, не бывает такого голоса.  
  
\- Знаешь что… Иди ты к чёрту, Хирума!  
  
Байкер разворачивается и неуклюже сбегает по лестнице, даже не пытаясь вызвать лифт, а растерянно глядящему ему вслед Хируме как-то в одно мгновение становится совершенно ясно, что в этот раз ни угрозы, ни шантаж не заставят Хабаширу вернуться.  


  
***  
  
\- Идиот! – припечатал Мусаши.  
  
А потом, немного подумав, добавил:  
  
\- И ещё придурок!  
  
Хирума с укоризной покосился на друга и в который раз набрал номер Хабаширы. Безжизненный металлический голос уведомил его, что абонент не желает с ним разговаривать.  
  
\- Не берёт трубку? – ехидно поинтересовался Мусаши. – И правильно делает. Я бы тоже не брал.  
\- Я уже раз двадцать звонил, - не обращая внимания на издевательский тон кикера, мрачно сообщил Хирума. – Чёртов хамелеонишка!  
  
Телефон врезался в стенку и разлетелся вдребезги.  
  
\- Ну и пошёл он! – капитан Devil Bats принял равнодушный вид. – Сам прибежит. В конце концов, я делал это и ради него тоже.  
  
Мусаши ничего не сказал, но вздохнул так выразительно, что Хирума пожалел, что рассказал приятелю о ссоре с Хабаширой.   
  
\- Слушай, Хирума, а чем дело закончилось-то?  
\- Ты о чём это? – подозрительно спросил Ёичи.  
\- Об Акире, конечно.  
\- А чем оно могло закончиться? – пожал плечами Хирума. – Дал ему денег и сказал, чтобы выметался из моего номера.  
\- То есть, ничего не было?  
\- Конечно, нет!  
  
***   
  
Хабашире Рюи хотелось умереть. Ну, или убить кого-нибудь другого. Например, Хируму Ёичи. Увиденная в отеле картина до сих пор стояла у него перед глазами: Хирума, смущённый и растерянный, в одних джинсах – и незнакомый красивый мальчишка в его постели.  
  
Хабашире Рюи было очень-очень больно. А когда Рюи было больно, он шёл в бар.  
  
\- О, кого я вижу! – прямо перед капитаном «Зокугаку Хамелеонс» на стол приземлилась ковбойская шляпа.   
\- Отвали! – недовольно буркнул длиннорукий байкер.  
  
Кид ухмыльнулся и даже не подумал послушаться. Вместо этого его тощий зад приземлился на соседний стул. Рядом с ним безмолвно место занял Тетсума.  
  
\- Я вас сюда не звал, - невежливо сообщил игрокам Сейбу Хабашира.  
  
Квотербек Wild Gunmen словно и не слушал его, оглядывая батарею пустых пивных бутылок, стоящих перед Рюи.  
  
\- Отмечаешь что-то? Эй, бармен, нам того же!  
\- День свободы от Хирумы Ёичи, - зло усмехнулся Хабашира.  
  
Кид ничего не спрашивал, просто молчал, улыбался и тянул пиво из бутылки. Честно говоря, Хабашира не смог бы вспомнить, произнёс ли квотербек Wild Gunmen хоть одно слово за вечер. Про Тетсуму и говорить не приходилось: ресивер Сейбу следовал за Кидом молчаливой тенью.  
  
Зато сам Рюи не закрывал рта ни на секунду. Нет, об отвратительной сцене, которую он наблюдал в номере белобрысого мерзавца, он не рассказал бы никому. Но пройтись по всем недостаткам Хирумы, высмеять его идиотскую причёску, дурацкую привычку лопать пузыри из жвачки, неаккуратность, злобность и вообще все те качества, из-за которых ни один нормальный человек не захочет иметь ничего общего с капитаном Devil Bats… От этого разозлённый и обиженный байкер никак не мог удержаться.  
  
\- … а ещё этот чёртов уродец питается одной пиццей и ничего, ну совсем ничего не умеет делать по дому, - под конец пьяно сообщил Хабашира своим собеседникам.  
  
Какая-то часть мозга Рюи робко намекала ему, что он сболтнул лишнего, но достучаться до одурманенного алкоголем сознания так и не смогла. Да и никто не смог бы. Хабашира уронил голову на руки и заснул.  
  
\- Вот так дела! – усмехаясь, протянул Кид. – Ты понимаешь, о чём тут, оказывается, речь идёт, Тетсума?  
  
На бесстрастном лице ресивера не дрогнула ни одна мышца, но, похоже, капитан и не ждал от него ответа.  
  
\- По-моему, нам нужно что-нибудь сделать для этого несчастного человека, - задумчиво сказал Кид и потянулся за телефоном.  
  
***   
  
В первый раз в жизни Хирума Ёичи не знал, что делать. С другой стороны, в первый раз в жизни к нему на порог притаскивали бесчувственного Хабаширу Рюи. Когда раздался телефонный звонок и насмешливый голос Кида поинтересовался, куда девать в стельку пьяного длиннорукого хулигана, он, не раздумывая, назвал ему свой адрес. Но сейчас, когда Рюи безмятежно сопел на его кровати – той самой кровати, на которой несколькими часами раньше Хирума чуть было не переспал с Акирой – идей о том, как вести себя, когда Хабашира проснётся, у дьявола во плоти не было ни одной.  
  
\- Куда класть тело? – из-под широких полей ковбойской шляпы Хирума видел только ухмылку Кида.   
  
Хабашира храпел на плече у Тетсумы. Капитан Devil Bats сделал неопределённый жест в сторону кровати, и ресивер Сейбу свалил туда спящего байкера.   
  
\- Иди, Тетсума, я догоню.  
  
Кид кивком указал Человеку-Локомотиву в сторону лифта, и тот послушно удалился, оставив двух квотербеков наедине. Если не считать спящего Хабаширу, конечно.  
  
\- Послушай, Хирума, - капитан Wild Gunmen слегка сдвинул шляпу на затылок, и теперь Ёичи видел и верхнюю половину его лица. Губы Кида улыбались, но в карих глазах не было и тени насмешки. – Я не знаю, что произошло между вами, но этот болван, - короткий кивок в сторону Хабаширы, - почему-то очень сильно переживает из-за вашей ссоры. А учитывая твой несносный характер, я бы не разбрасывался людьми, которым ты небезразличен. Ммм?  
\- Поучи ещё меня, чёртов ковбой! – хмыкнул хозяин номера и попытался захлопнуть дверь, но плечо квотербека Сейбу помешало ему сделать это.  
\- Ох и дурак же ты, Хирума! – вдруг широко ухмыльнулся Кид. – Вот дурачище-то, а!  
  
И, не дав Ёичи никакой возможности отреагировать, повернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, насвистывая, направился к лифту, где его преданно ждал Тетсума.  
  
\- Вот засранец! – фыркнул себе под нос Хирума, захлопнул дверь и повернулся к кровати, где сном младенца дрых Хабашира.  
  
Он не собирался, совсем не собирался рассматривать спящего байкера, но почему неожиданно обнаружил себя сидящим на полу рядом с кроватью и изучающим спокойное лицо Хабаширы. И вот такой спящий Рюи был ему, Хируме, совсем не знаком. «Хамелеон» бывал разозлённым, насмешливым, испуганным, скептическим, агрессивным… да каким угодно! Но вот таким - спокойным, умиротворённым и даже каким-то… беззащитным - Ёичи никогда его не видел… И мог бы никогда не увидеть из-за своей дурацкой глупости и желания кому-то что-то доказать…   
  
Хабашира недовольно наморщил нос и смешно пошевелил губами. Это вышло так трогательно и так… не по-хабашириному, что у Хирумы даже защемило сердце от избытка чувств. Ему внезапно и совершенно отчётливо стало ясно, что ему совсем не хочется ничего доказывать ни Рюи, ни самому себе. Что быть рядом с _таким_ Рюи в сто, в тысячу раз лучше, чем без него. И что он больше ни за что не отпустит этого чёртова хамелеонишку.  
  
***   
  
Голова начала болеть ещё до того, как Хабашира открыл глаза. Впрочем, когда веки всё-таки разлепились, лучше ему не стало. Потому что первым, что он увидел, было, ухо. Обыкновенное такое острое ухо, с двумя сережками. И ещё белобрысую прядь, которая нахально щекотала ему лицо. И чьё-то тёплое плечо, уткнувшись в которое, как оказалось, Рюи спал.  
  
Соображал Хабашира долго. Элементы паззла складывались в нелепую, ужасную, невозможную-ни-за-что-на-свете картинку. В картинку, поверить в которую Рюи не мог. Потому что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог проснуться в одной постели с Хирумой Ёичи.  
  
Только не это.  
  
Хабашира застонал и тут же получил возможность убедиться в своих подозрениях, потому что владелец уха, блондинистой пряди и плеча повернул к нему своё заспанное лицо:  
  
\- Чёртов хамелеонишка, неужели нельзя не издавать с утра громких звуков?  
  
Находиться рядом с белобрысым гадом, да ещё и так неприлично близко, было выше сил Рюи, и он рванулся прочь. Вернее, попытался – и с удивлением уставился на своё запястье, охваченное стальным браслетом. Второй браслет был надёжно прикреплён к спинке кровати.  
  
\- Эт-то что такое? – свободной рукой Хабашира попытался сгрести Хируму за его тощую шею, но тот вывернулся, словно уж, спрыгнул с кровати и отбежал на безопасное расстояние. – А ну немедленно отпусти меня, засранец!  
\- Обойдёшься, - буркнул Хирума.  
  
Хабашира рванул наручник, сдирая кожу с запястья. Бесполезно. Гостиничная койка оказалась на редкость надёжной: металлическая спинка кровати была приварена намертво. Под натиском Рюи она даже не шелохнулась. Капитан «Зокугаку Хамелеонс» гневно уставился на Хируму. Хабашира был в бешенстве. Нет, не так, В БЕШЕНСТВЕ! Если бы он только мог дотянуться до белобрысого мерзавца…  
  
\- Ах, ты мелкий сопливый…  
\- Пять минут.  
\- Что? – опешил Хабашира.  
\- Мне нужно пять минут, чтобы ты меня выслушал.  
\- Отвали!  
\- Вот ключ от наручников, - спокойно сказал Хирума.  
  
В его руке блеснуло что-то металлическое.  
  
\- Сначала ты выслушаешь меня, чёртов хамелеон, а потом я отдаем его тебе, и ты сможешь уйти.  
\- Иди к чёрту, Хирума!  
\- Да послушай…  
\- Не хочу ничего слышать! – заорал Хабашира и попытался закрыть ладонями уши. – Отпусти меня, урод!  
\- Да заткнёшься ты или нет, чёртов хамелеонишка? – рёв Хирумы ничуть не уступал по громкости самому Рюи. - Какого хрена ты себя так ведёшь, как идиотская девчонка? _«Хирума-кун, ты такой бааааака!»_  
  
Противный писклявый голос шёл в комплекте с выражением крайней брезгливости на лице. Хирумино выступление было таким неожиданным, что Рюи даже оторопел и заткнулся. А Хирума, словно ослепнув и оглохнув, продолжал орать:  
  
\- Не знаю, какие уж там выводы сделали твои куриные мозги из того, что ты увидел, но НИЧЕГО НЕ БЫЛО! Понял??? Не было у меня ничего с этим чёртовым проститутом! Я просто хотел, чтобы, когда придёт время, у нас все было хорошо, понял, идиот длиннорукий? Думаешь, я стану за тобой бегать и просить прощения? Ха! Не дождёшься, кретин! Кого вообще волнует твоё мнение, чёртов хамелеонишка?  
  
***   
  
Вообще-то это Хабашира должен был сейчас орать и обижаться – и по делу! – но ситуация вышла из-под Хируминого контроля. Впервые за долгое время Ёичи приходилось объясняться напрямик, без шантажа и угроз, и это несколько выбило его из колеи. А тут ещё этот идиот заупрямился и совершенно не желал слушать Хируму. Это невероятно злило.  
  
\- …кого вообще волнует твоё мнение, чёртов хамелеонишка? Ты вообще никогда ни о чём не должен думать, я за тебя думаю, понял? И хватит тут орать на меня!...  
  
Внезапно Хирума понял, что Хабашира, оказывается, уже давно молчал. Молчал, смотрел на него своими огромными глазищами и вообще выглядел так, будто его только что огрели по голове мешком с деталями для его драгоценного мотоцикла, которые он давным-давно искал. По крайней мере, ничем иным нельзя было объяснить совершенно обалдевшее выражение лица Хабаширы и его дурацкую счастливую улыбку.  
  
\- Хирума… - в голосе Рюи смешались восторг и неверие. – Так ты думал _о нас_? О том, как мы…  
\- Заткнись! – в полном смятении рявкнул Ёичи. – Ни о чём таком я не думал, чёртов хамелеонишка! И тебе тоже нечего об этом думать!  
  
Внезапно сильные пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье, и Хабашира – вот же длиннорукий гад, достал всё-таки! – рванул Хируму к себе. Ручищи байкера крепко прижимали Ёичи к себе, нос Рюи почти касался хируминого, и смотреть в эти сумасшедшие влюблённые глаза не было никаких сил.  
  
\- Ты думал об этом! – счастливо выдохнул Хабашира и расплылся в совершенно идиотской улыбке. – И ты решил потрени…  
\- Заткнись! – Хируме хотелось одновременно провалиться сквозь землю и настучать чёртову хамелеонишке по голове. – Ни о чём таком я не…  
  
Губы Рюи накрыли его рот, прервав на полуслове возмущённую тираду. И это было нечестно, потому что ругаться с разозлённым байкером гораздо легче, чем с целующимся. И ещё потому, что, хотя Хируме совершенно не хотелось так сразу сдаваться, противопоставить ласковым и нежным губам Хабаширы и его нахальному длинному языку ему оказалось нечего.   
  
…Хирума и сам не понял, в какой момент обе руки Хабаширы оказались свободны. Просто внезапно обнаружил под своей футболкой чужие теплые широкие ладони, нежно поглаживающие его спину. Пальцы Рюи легко скользнули вдоль позвоночника Ёичи, любовно пересчитывая каждый выступающий позвонок, и от этих ласковых и в то же время властных прикосновений сопротивление Хирумы рухнуло окончательно. Видимо, Хабашира тоже это почувствовал, потому что прервал поцелуй и потянул хирумину футболку куда-то вверх...  
  
…От невероятно пронзительной хабашириной нежности хотелось плакать. Каждый поцелуй Рюи, каждое его прикосновение шептали – нет, кричали! – о том, как Хируму любят. Любят не потому что у него книжечка или автомат, а потому что не мыслят себе жизни без него, без этой взъерошенной блондинистой шевелюры, без изящных остроконечных ушей, без трогательно выступающей косточки ключицы – и ямочки над ней, кожа в которой такая тонкая и бархатистая, что невозможно оторваться! – без его сумасшедших идей, бесконечных ругательств и вредного характера… и это било прямо в самое нутро, заставляя дыхание сбиваться, а самого Хируму предательски волноваться из-за охвативших его чувств…  
  
...Он попытался… нет, он честно попробовал в какой-то момент взять верх, но сильные ладони удержали его от этой бесполезной попытки, а тёплые губы, покрывшие поцелуями, казалось, каждый квадратный сантиметр его тела, без слов сказали, что можно забыть про постоянный контроль ситуации, что здесь от него ждут не главенства, а подчинения… и оказалось, что это невероятно приятно – просто разрешить себя любить. И какая, к чёрту, разница, кто здесь главный!  
  
***   
  
\- Не могу поверить, что Хабашира тебя простил! – внимательно изучив гамбургер, который вручил ему Хирума, Мусаши счёл его достойным поедания и с наслаждением впился в булочку зубами.  
\- Ха! Ещё бы он не простил, чёртов старикашка! – ухмыльнулся Ёичи.  
\- Что ты сделал? – поинтересовался приятель. – Станцевал голым на обзорной площадке Токийской телебашни? Или принёс публичные извинения по центральному телевидению? Я, каюсь, пропустил эту передачу, но, надеюсь, у тебя есть запись?  
\- Очень смешно, хахаха!   
\- Нет, правда, Хирума! Что ты сделал, чтобы загладить свою вину?  
\- Не твоё дело, старикашка! – Хирума посмотрел на часы и потянулся за мобильником. – Этот чёртов хамелеонишка опаздывает!  
  
Со двора раздался короткий гудок, и Ёичи швырнул телефон в сумку.  
  
\- Ну, мне пора! Увидимся на тренировке!  
  
Провожая взглядом усаживающегося на мотоцикл Хируму, Мусаши улыбнулся. Нужно было дружить с Хирумой не первый год – а главное, ожидать чего-то подобного от дьявола во плоти! – чтобы заметить, что пальцы капитана Дэвил Бэтс, принимавшие шлем из рук байкера, задержались поверх широких ладоней Хабаширы чуть дольше, чем это того требовало. 

Мусаши ожидал.  
  
\- Удачи тебе, Хабашира Рюи! – беззвучно усмехнулся он вслед удаляющейся парочке.


End file.
